September 19th
by silksenseoverload
Summary: "Harry, you distract Hermione. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, George, Draco and I will get the surprise sorted." said Ginny, "Everything HAS to go accordingly. This is going to be THE best birthday she's ever going to have." [reposted due to minor error fixes]


**(reposted due to minor error fixes)**

 **Hey guys! It's September 19th! Also known as Hermione Granger's birthday!**

 **This is just a little something I came up with, hope you enjoy it! So...here we go!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, ITEMS...ETC. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING**_

* * *

"Ron, have you got the cake?"

"George! Little help with the couch?"

"Malfoy, don't just stand there-"

"Do I look like I'm standing here? I'm trying to help with the food and carry Teddy at the same time!"

"Dwacooo!"

"Yeh, o'course you are, Malfoy"

"Shut up Finnigan."

"Neville, should I put the umbrella flower here?"

"Umm, Luna I don't think hanging it on the door would be good..."

"Neville! Less talking, more sorting out stuff."

"Sorry, Gin."

September 19. The war heroine Hermione Granger's birthday.

While everyone was setting up for her surprise party, Harry was keeping her company by taking her to places - mainly away from her apartment. Ginny wanted to give Hermione the best birthday of her entire life, since Hermione's life consists of her constantly saving Ron and Harry. But this year, they've graduated, the Dark Lord is gone, no more mysteries to solve, all was well.

"Harry, I don't understand. Why can't we go back to my apartment? I promised to meet Draco and we have to eat dinner at the burrow."

"Hermione," started Harry, "today is one of the days where you get to shop until you drop. To forget about interviews and politics-"

"House elves-"

"AND, it's one of the only days you don't have to worry about work. So just enjoy the peace." Said Harry, giving her a soft nudge, "I mean, for the past 7 years or so, you would be saving my life at this time of year."

"I suppose you're right..." said Hermione, shrugging as she finished her ice cream she and Harry got at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. "I mean...I should enjoy myself right?" Harry smiled and nodded.

"I swear, Mione. You don't know how and when to have fun."

O.o.O

Back at the apartment, the food and seating area was prepared, the cake was nearly finished.

"George, are you sure this will work?" said Ginny as she looked up to her brothers hanging upside down on their broom, Ron and George putting the newly invented multi functional cloak with the invisible function on over the door. "I mean...what if it falls down and-"

"Ginny, my dear sister, when have I ever been wrong?" said George as he finished hanging up the cloak, "so here's the plan." George said as he hopped off his broom, "she'll walk in and not suspect a thing, then we'll pull off the cloaks to expose the rest of us hiding behind this thing." he explained. Ginny raised an eyebrow, "I just hope it works..." she said.

"Don't worry, sis. It'll work." said Ron, hopping off his broom and ruffling his younger sister's hair. She swatted him and fixed up her locks, "Draco, how's the cake?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"It's coming along..." he said, "Oi, Longbottom! How's the floral coming?" he shouted across the room. Neville looked up from the plants, scratching his head "Ginny, I'm going to need you to cast the dancing charm on them..."

"I can do it" offered Seamus, Ron snorted, "it's alright Seamus, we don't need any fireworks yet. Maybe we can further explore your expertise tonight at Hogwarts" he joked. A few chuckles could be heard.

"My, my, when did Ickle Ronniekins improve on his vocabulary?" teased George, the room burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright, Hermione can arrive any time now, we have to get everything sorted." said Ginny holding back her laughter. The oven dinged indicating the cake was ready. Draco and Luna pulled it out the fresh oven, while Dean charmed the icing on and made the cake look more sophisticated. Neville charmed the plants to dance as Seamus got the birthday candle (a new product designed by Ron and George), much like the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, except that once it lights up, it shoots miniature fireworks around you and will be stopped within a period of time.

As everything was being sorted, Ginny's phone rang. It took her a moment or two to remember how to click 'answer call', but she figured out _eventually._

"Hello?"

"Hello, I would like to ask how long is the book that I reserved going to be delivered?" said Harry over the phone. They used this as a code to ask when the party was ready.

"Lightning has struck, fellas!" announced Ginny. Everyone practically scrambled to get the technical details to perfection. "Why, are you in a hurry? Is she coming?"

"I just wanted to know in case you have forgotten…" he said. Ginny glanced at the clock. Their time was nearly done, they all agreed that Harry should bring Hermione back at 12:00pm exactly. They had 15 minutes left.

"Where are you?" asked the red-head.

"Umm…not far, really. I'm not rushing you, but we do have a due date." said Harry, who was trying to sound like he was reserving a book. Hermione raised her eyebrow, but returned to window shopping - since she never really got the chance to.

"I know, just…well…we're nearly done. I swear, the cake just needs a litte-"

"DONE!" cried Dean.

"The cakes done, everything's sorted. Bring Hermione." she said with a slight squeal.

"Alright then, Bye."

Ginny's face had 'excited' written all over, "it's only a matter of time before they apparate to the front door. You know the drill." she said. Everyone put out the lights and hid behind a piece of furniture.

O.o.O

Harry opened the door to Hermione's small, but cozy apartment. "Um…hello?"

There was no response. Behind the invisibility cloak was Ron sniggering at his two best friends. "Is anyone here?" said the soft voice of Hermione's. Ginny snapped her fingers to get Ron's attention.

"One." she mouthed. "Two." Everyone was prepared to leap onto Hermione, and possibly give her a heart attack. "Three"

The cloaks were pulled off. "SURPRISE!"

A resounding scream echoed, but was then replaced by laughter. "Merlin, you could've killed me!" Hermione cried. "This is…this is amazing…thank you! Goodness…" she took in the sight around her, her own apartment filled with color and confetti. The walls of her apartment were covered with posters and hanging letters from grateful children, the chairs and tables rearranged so there would be a space in the centre to dance and talk. The food on the counter simply smelled amazing, there were even cupcakes with 'S.P.E.W' written on them! The birthday cake beside the wine looked stunning, even with an oversized candle sticking out of it. Needless to say, she was very impressed - and surprised, of course. She didn't think that her friends would put this together for her, she suspected it, but she doubted it. She ran her finger on the wall beside her - which was enchanted to look red and gold.

Tears were swelling in her eyes, but she held them in. She knew they'd tease her about it if she let them fall free.

"Happy birthday, Mione!" said Harry giving her a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Hope this doesn't make you hate us." He joked. Hermione laughed and returned the hug, she then went over and embraced Ron, who stroked her hair. "Happy Birthday, Miss. 'it's leviOsa not levioSAAR'. You're finally one year older." he joked. Hermione punched his arm lightly, "thank you mr. 'why couldn't we just follow the butterflies'? And yes, Harry told me, don't bother asking."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Hermione, there's nothing that I can't hide from you because you'll find out about everything, eventually."

O.o.O

"Great job on the dancing plants, Neville!" she said. Neville smiled sheepishly, "it was Luna's idea, really. I can't take all the credit, now can I?" Hermione laughed and gave Neville a quick hug.

She moved on to Seamus and Dean, "I'm surprised nothing's on fire." she said.

"You mean nothing's on fire, _yet"_ teased Dean.

"You shut your mouth!" cried Seamus, "oh and happy birthday, Hermione, it's good to see you've tamed your wild hair." he joked. Hermione rolled her eyes and hugged the boys.

O.o.O

"Well, George." said Hermione holding the newly invented multi-function cloaks, "I see you're still working on how to piss off Professor McGonagall." George chuckled and nodded.

"Well, yes. It is my job to do so, you see…" Hermione simply laughed. "On behalf of Fred and I, this is your birthday gift. Your very own invisibility cloak…with loads of other functions too." he said, "happy birthday, Hermione 'brightest witch of her age' Granger!"

"Thank you, George. This is amazing." she said examining the fabric. "I love it, _and_ will cherish it forever," she promised, "if that's possible."

George laughed, "trust me, 'Mione, it will."

O.o.O

"Ginny and Luna, the two people behind the planning of all this." she said, gesturing to the party going on around her.

"You're welcome," said Luna in her usual sing-song voice, as she tucked a flower in her ear, "happy birthday, dear Hermione!". The muggleborn smiled and hugged the small blonde figure.

"Ginny, you wild, wild girl." she said. Ginny simply flipped her hair.

"No need to thank me, only did it for the greater good." said the youngest Weasley, "Merlin knows when was the last time _you_ attended a party." Hermione opened her mouth to answer, "and no, Slughorn's so known 'parties' certainly do _not_ count." Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend.

"I love you, you know that right?" she said. Ginny giggled and returned the hug.

"Anything for my best friend."

"Sorry to disturb this wonderful moment, but Wolfbaby wants to say something to you, Miss. Granger." said a smooth voice. Hermione turned to look at the young man with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

"I'm just going to go now, before things get heated…" said Ginny, slipping away from Hermione's arms. Hermione looked at her with disbelief as she winked.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you here." she said with a small smile. Teddy extended his arms to hug Hermione. "And I see you've brought Teddy along with you." she pulled the metamorphmagus into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Isn't he too young to be here?" asked Hermione.

"You're right." said Draco, with his eyebrows furrowed, "Potter! Your godson misses you!"

Harry rushed to the couple "wow, so considerate, Malfoy." he said as he took Teddy away with him to Ginny.

"There, problem solved." said the Slytherin. Hermione rolled her eyes, "you know thats not what I meant." she said.

Draco simply shrugged. "But I do know that I'd do anything for my Gryffindor Princess." he said, as he placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. The room cheered as Hermione turned away, with her face blushing madly. She wrapped her arms around Draco's torso and buried her face in his chest. "Happy birthday, 'Mione." he said placing a kiss on her forehead, "I love you very very very much." he said, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too." she said, as she tilted her head up and returned him a sweet and passionate kiss on the lips.


End file.
